Froakie Voice
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: The Salon Maiden Anabel was sick. She was gross, unkept, probably contagious, and her voice was in shambles. The last thing she wanted, or needed was a guest. But...that's exactly what she got. AbilityShipping.


**Froakie Voice  
****An AbilityShipping One-Shot**

* * *

To say that the past few weeks had been awful would have been an understatement.

It was allergy season, there in the Kanto region. And Anabel definitely had allergies. She had always found allergies to be ridicules. After all, she was one of the most powerful trainers in the Kanto region. She had an empathetic link with pokemon, an ability no others in the world had. She could communicate with her pokemon without even having to speak a world. And yet, her weakness was pollen.

The past few weeks felt like her body had committed mutiny. Her nose was runny, her eyes were itchy, it was a form of hell. Her allergies were worse this year then other years, it seemed. She couldn't remember the last time her allergies had gotten that bad. She had started to take allergy medication, but of course, it took a few days for it to build in her system.

Then finally, it happened. She woke up to the sweet, sweet sensation of being able to breath through her nose. She could almost hear angels sing, as she was able to wake up and _literally smell the roses._

Unfortunately, the relief was short lived. For only a few hours later, she started to cough.

"Goddamnit."

It was the kind of cough that tasted like a cold. She had escaped her allergies, only to be sick.

Sure enough, the coughing became more frequent, and more violent. With every breath she took, she could feel the crud in her lungs. The mucus she had worked so hard to escape had come back with a vengeance.

The next few days, all she wanted was someone to rip out her lungs, and save her from her suffering. Her throat itched, her chest itched, she couldn't remember what is was like to live mucus free. She had even started to lose her voice. She couldn't speak without it coming out as a croaky squeek.

It was a good thing that she wasn't actually required to talk to anybody. She could communicate with her pokemon mentally...and it wasn't as if she was expecting challengers any time soon.

But if she had learned anything in the past few weeks, it was that luck was not on her side.

There was a knock at her door. She had a visitor. Anabel groaned, as she got out of her bed. She was still wearing her pajamas: grey sweatpants, and an oversized Viridian City University t-shirt. She hadn't bothered to brush her hair, its not like she needed to look nice for anyone. Her visitor was probably just Scott. He liked to come over and check up on her every once in a while, and he never announced when he'd come over. He'd just...appear.

And sure enough, it was just Scott...but he wasn't alone. He had a guest with him...and his guest was the last person Anabel wanted to see right now.

"Anabel!" The black haired kid exclaimed. The yellow pokemon climbed over his shoulder, letting out an excited "Pika!"

Anabel was is shock. Why. Why would Scott possibly bring him over today, of all days.

"A-ash!" her voice squeeked in a way no human voice should sound. Scott and Ash looked at each other, then back to Anabel...

And they laughed. They laughed hard. Anabel could feel herself start to blush. She clenched her fists. Jerks.

"Jeez, Anabel, you hitting puberty," Scott laughed.

"You sound like a froakie!" Ash exclaimed. Anabel glared at the two.

"Nah," Scott continued, "Even a froakie would wonder what that squeaking was."

Anabel had enough. She turned around, and slammed the door in their faces. On the table by the door, there was a piece of paper and a pen. Just her luck. She scribbled a note on the paper:

_"I'm sick, you bastards."_

She slipped it under the door for them to read. After a few seconds, she heard Scott yell back, "We kinda figured that out!"

In a perfect world, she would have reacted rationally. She would have understood, and politely ask them to leave her alone to rest. Unfortunately, the past few days had squashed any resemblance of understanding and patience she had.

And so she flipped them off through the window.

Jerks.

* * *

A few hours later, Anabel was resting on the couch. Espeon in her lap, a cup of tea by her side, and a comic by her side. It was a perfect combination to take her mind off of things.

Looking back at earlier, she realized she over reacted. Scott didn't bring Ash over to spite her. The two were friends, after all. Ash probably just wanted to say hi, and didn't realize she was sick. She just got upset. After all, she didn't want him to see her in this state. She was gross, unkept, probably contagious...and she sounded like a froakie.

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. She did sound ridicules.

If anything, she just would've liked a little bit of warning. If Scott could have just sent her a text saying "Hey, I'm coming over with Ash!" she could have made herself presentable. She could have a notecard all prepared, explaining she didn't have a voice. She took a sip of her tea. When she was better, she'd give Ash a call. Tell him she was sorry for the way she reacted. She was in a bad mood. Obviously.

There was another knock on the door. Anabel sighed. Had Scott really come over again? Espeon jumped off her lap, and she placed down her comic, ready to answer the door.

There was no Scott...but Ash was there. He gave her his biggest, dorkiest smile.

"Hey, Froakie!" he said. That's when she noticed something in his hand...a container of something. He opened the lid, and she saw a delicious looking liquid, "Brock had this really good potato soup recipe, and he'd make it any time one of us got sick."

Anabel couldn't hide her smile. She gestured for him to come in.

Maybe her luck was starting to turn around.

* * *

_Wow. I haven't written an AbilityShipping story in a while. Anyways, I can definitely relate to Anabel here. My allergies replaced themselves with a cold, so I figured, what better thing to do on a sick day, then to write for one of my favorite pairings?_

_Is AbilityShipping still a thing people ship? Is that fandom still around? Well, I guess I'll find out. One can hope, right?_

_Anyways, thanks for reading!_


End file.
